


A Student's Desire

by Kyuubi16



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua finds herself with conflicting emotions about her feelings for her Master. Though when finally confronted about her recent behavior she gets a surprise revelation that the desire might not be so one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple two chapter story.

A Student's Desire

0

Naruto x Aqua

0

Author's Note

0

Another Kingdom Hearts Unleashed theme fic that plays upon another relationship. So far the only fic I seen of this pairing were a Son x Mother fic. There's a lot of unique one-shots I've never seen that I still have yet to done, but decided to finally get around to do.

There's just so many potential pairings that haven't been done. I mean I admit I too have partaken in the soon to be overdone Naruto x Raven and not yet Naruto x Kagome fics, but I'm also the only one whose done Naruto x Starfire and Naruto x Suki and I really want to see other people do more of these obscure pairings. Yes I do a lot of Harem and people like to point out and complain, but for every Harem I do there is like 200 Yaoi fics on this site so why complain about what I do when it's relative small to something else in comparison.

Anyway enjoy the story. I got the inspiration from the fic I read not too long ago, but I don't remember it's name. Originally this was supposed to be twice as long with more information, but I decided to break it into a two-shot and add in a bit of possible back story for Aqua. Anyway once I shall exclaim enjoy!

0

Story Start

0

Sitting along the edge of a cliff was a young woman with short blue hair. She was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top modified where it displayed her lovely back, cutting off just at her lower back showing off the black strand of her bra along with intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She was also wearing an odd silver badge and on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms as well as black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs along with two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she was wearing pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

''I thought I find you here Aqua.'' A voice spoke causing her to turn to meet the speaker. He was wearing a black and white fused jacket with the words Chaos and Order tatted on the opposite associated color. Underneath this he was wearing a white shirt. He was also wearing black cargo pants with a leather black belt with pouches attached to it. On his right arm was segmented parts of a silver armor merged with his arm with several dragon like spikes sticking out of it. His boots were a rather dim sky greyish color and looked quite odd with black strips out lining it. Though what stood out was the blue star shaped charmed tied to a neck hung around his neck.

''Master Naruto...what are you doing here?'' she asked as he continued over to her, not taking his eyes off the beautiful forest-valley down below.

''I knew you would be here. This is our spot after all. Do you remember when I first brought you here?'' he asked as the Key Blade wielder nodded. She was just a little girl when the heartless had first attacked her home. Her mother didn't make it, but Naruto had arrived and killed them with regular ease. Even now Aqua felt uncomfortable around the ant like heartless with their sharp claws and big yellow eyes. Aqua in her curiosity had moved over to her hero and touched his weapon. At the time she didn't understand a lot of what he was saying, but the next time she knew he had taken her to Master Eraquas who raised her while Naruto trained her.

''Yes, I remember...'' she answered him after taking a moment to reflect back at the memory as Naruto sat down next to her.

''I heard about what happened to Ventus. Any reason why you kicked his ass so thoroughly?'' the smirking blond asked as his student averted her eyes and shied away. ''You know you can tell me anything right?''

''Not this...I rather not talk about it.'' she sighed away, her face heating up in embarrassment.

''Well you're going to have to. The Master Exam is in a few days and your mind needs to be clear.'' he assured her, prodding more to find out what the reason was.

''I...'' she felt her chest tightened and shook her head. ''Its...'' she gasped as she felt his hand clasped hers. ''I don't want you to think any less of me.'' she admitted as she averted her eyes, refusing to look at his face.

''Aqua, nothing you can tell will make me think less of you. What did Ventus do to upset you so much?'' Naruto prodded a bit more, concern evident on her face.

''It's not what he did but what...he discovered something I didn't want him too. And then he laughed at me and I just got so mad.''

Naruto stroked his chin. ''Really? That's pretty much out of character for the both of you. You sure he was laughing at you or that maybe whatever he discovered he more or less chuckled over it. Or maybe he knew before you did and realized you finally realized it.'' he listed off as he waited for some sort of reaction.

'Aah yes, it was times like this her Master's inquiries and theories could give many headaches.'

''He wasn't being mean about it. I mean I don't know why I got so mad. Ventus is a nice guy and I shouldn't have attacked him. I should go apologize...'' she started to say when Naruto grabbed her wrist before she could get up.

''Nah-uh! We still got to talk,'' he explained noticing her sheepish look. ''Did you really think you were going to get away.''

''For a moment, yeah I sorta of did.'' she admitted as she bit her bottom lip.

''You should wait a day or two. The boy is quite traumatized you know.'' he said as his face became serious. ''Aqua...'' he said as Aqua's eyes found the ground interesting.

''Apprentice Aqua!'' Naruto said a little louder as her face shot up to meet Naruto's eyes with a nervous and guilty look. After a moment his face softened. ''I care for you Aqua. So why are you so afraid to tell me?''

''Because it's not like you desire me...'' she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. Her face going red as she realized what she blurted. Aqua never was good at this sort of thing. She was a warrior, a key blade wielder; and the man she spent a lot of time around were practically her family. Eraquas was like a father. Terra an annoying older brother and Ventus a little brother, but Naruto...he was different. Aqua grew up to be a beautiful young woman so she was a bit socially awkward when it came to romantic feelings.

''Desire what?''

''Desire you,'' she whispered softly as her body began trembling. ''It's just...I'm your student and you known me since I was a child...'' and with that Aqua began rambling. When she was nervous she had a bit of a habit of rambling.

''Aqua...''

''...and you probably think I'm weird or...''

''Aqua,'' Naruto called out to her again with an amused look. Poor girl was rather agitated.

''... it's hero worship or something and...''

He finally cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Aqua melted into the kiss as Naruto wrapped an arm around her. Finally the kiss broke as Naruto began speaking. ''I want you too Aqua. You're a wonderful person and grown into a beautiful young woman. My romantically awkward cute student.'' he teased as he got up and stretched out his hand.

''Master Naruto?''

''Come on...I know someplace where we can go and talk more about this.''

''Okay,'' Aqua nodded as she took his hand and was hoisted up. ''What about the others?''

''The both of us are consenting adults and it's up to us and quite frankly if Ventus put two and two together then I'm plenty sure Terra and Eraqus-dono knows as well. Now come on Aqua, it's time we go train.''

''Train?''

''Yeah, the Master Exams are in a few days remember. I'll tell you what, if you defeat Terra during the combat portion I'll reward you with something nice okay,'' he said pecking her lips.

A few days later Terra was defeated in one of the most heinous and one-sided fights that would be spoken about for decades to come.


	2. Love, Sensations, and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto and Aqua grow closer.

A Student's Desire

0

Naruto x Aqua

 

0

Story Start

0

''You know if you keep laughing I'm going to leave…" Naruto muttered in response of Aqua's incessant laughing at his condition.

''Ooh...I'm sorry,'' Aqua said as she ran her fingers through her master's white hair. ''So you said a Heartless did this?''

''I rather not talk about it,'' he said with a sigh. ''I rather just enjoy your company. After all this Xenoheart madness I'm glad we finally have a break. That I can finally be with you.''

How long had it been? 13 going on 14 years when both of them were trapped within a prison. Before they both were completely restored and Xenoheart was destroyed once and for all.

''I know...it's just...sometimes I become so afraid. That this isn't all real. And that I'm dreaming again, that I'm still in that dark abyss.''

''Let me show you that this is real. This is no dream.'' He moved his face forward and gave her a kiss. He placed his hands on the side of her head, stroking her beautiful blue hair.

Aqua blissfully closed her eyes as they kissed. Their lips remained pressed together for what seemed like forever before they finally stopped.

"I love you Aqua.''

"I love you too, Naruto," Aqua said with a smile. She pushed him over so that he was lying on his back with her on top of him.

"Aqua?" Naruto said in surprise. Aqua leaned down and gave Naruto another passion-filled kiss. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths as they kissed each other while firmly embraced in each other's arms. After a minute of this, Aqua lifted her head up, her face visibly red.

''I waited so long...I missed you...and I...''

''Are...are you sure? We don't have to we have our whole lives ahead of us.''

''I know...it's just after being away from you for over a decade. I want to live every moment as if it were our last. I want to make love to you Naruto.''

Naruto inhaled a sharp intake of breath. This was so different from the Aqua he knew. This wasn't the girl that got shy or flustered when asked out on dates. Then again, everyone had changed since this whole thing began.

Naruto suddenly sat up, pulling Aqua onto his lap. He placed an arm under her bottom and one around behind her back and lifted her up.

He carried her off down the hall and towards his bedroom.

"So this was your idea...'' Naruto said with a teasing grin. ''What do we do first?"

''Well...well you know. Stop teasing me will you,'' she responded lightly smacking Naruto in the arm.

''Hehehe...sorry,'' he said as his hands moved to the bottom of his shirt as he raised it up and pulled it over his head and tossing it to the side. Next he undid his black leather belt and slide it out from the loops and undid his jeans and slid them down as well as his boxers.

At that time Aqua slid down the spaghetti strings of her black evening gown dress and pulled it down. Her dress was soon lying at her feet, and all that remained were the undergarments, which she slowly began to remove as well. She turned to face Naruto, blushing just as brightly as he was as they looked at each other's naked bodies for the first time.

Aqua looked over Naruto's well developed physique. He wasn't muscular in a built way like Terra, but he had impressive impressive abs and slightly developing pecs. Then again despite his impressive strength and heavy hitter attacks a lot of his fighting styles capitalized on agility and speed. She also found herself staring a bit further down, blushing at the sight of his swelling manhood.

Naruto in turn found himself staring at Aqua, entranced by her beauty. She was highly attractive as well, her form fit and her body shape was very womanly from all the training. True she had a few scars here and there, but when one often engaged in combat as a keyblade wielder it wasn't that much of a surprise. Besides these small cuts her skin could be describe as rather flawless. Her breasts were also plenty round and firm, not too large where they got in the way of combat, but certainly noticeable. Gazing down she also amazing legs attached to very appetizing hips and not to mention a patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Naruto was the first to move, he swiftly pulled Aqua to him and gave her an intense, passionate kiss. Aqua kissed back, allowing herself to be pushed onto the bed.

She ran her hands over Naruto's body, feeling her desire built up. Naruto wrapped his arms around Aqua, one hand resting on her hip and the other stroking her back. Despite their nervousness, they both found themselves increasingly passionate. Naruto removed his hand from behind Aqua's back and began caressing Aqua's right breast, causing her to cry out.

''You okay?'' Naruto asked as Aqua nodded.

''Sorry...I'm just a little nervous.''

''Okay...don't worry, I'll be gentle,'' he whispered as Naruto began caressing her breasts.

Aqua moaned as Naruto squeezed, pinched, nipped at her breasts causing her to shutter. He captured one of her nipples with her teeth and pulled it slightly causing her to shutter. His tongue then grazed over the nipple as he switched from breast to breast.

Feeling aroused Aqua reached down and began caressing Naruto's penis causing him to get excited. Aqua gasped as she felt his erection grow in her hand as she caressed it. She felt it twitch in her hand as she continued stroking it as Naruto captured her lips.

''Damn...you're driving me wild,'' he said as he thrust into her hand while gripping the sheets. ''You ready?''

''Y-Yeah,'' she said as she felt Naruto move his hands to her hip. He pressed the tip against her entrance, teasing her lips as they kissed passionately once more. He could feel her arousal seep unto the sheets. Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly pushed inside of her. They both moaned as Aqua's moist walls sucked Naruto in.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from jabbing inside his lover. The feeling of Aqua's hot core was driving him wild and sending shivers down his spine. Her fleshy walls gripping at him as it enveloped him.

Aqua inhaled a sharp intake of breath as she grunted. A bit of pain surged through her as Naruto's manhood threatened to split her apart.

Sensing her pain Naruto paused so Aqua could get used to the sensations. He leaned down and kissed her as he tried to get her mind off the pain. Minutes passed as the sensations of pain melted away as Naruto slowly pushed in. Aqua looked up at Naruto and nodded as he pressed the last bit of himself into her.

Naruto then withdrew and thrust back in causing Aqua to arch her back. She began moaning as Naruto slowly began to pick up the speed. His member began stretching her out, the sensation of pleasure and pain filled her with an amazing jolt each time he pushed in. Their moans intensified as well as the sound of slapping flesh as the bread creaked.

Aqua wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as as one of his hands snaked down and began caressing her rear. Aqua bucked her hips up against him as he thrust into her. "Oh Naruto…" she gasped. Their love making intensified as well as the musk of their sex. Aqua let out squeak when Naruto pried her right leg open and threw it over her shoulder hitting her core at a new angle driving her wild.

"Aqua…" Naruto grunted.

"Naruto…P-Please...Naruto!" she cried out, feeling her sensations build up.

"A-Aqua, I…" Naruto grunted, a tightening sensation tingling his balls as he prepared to climax.

Aqua suddenly arched her back and gave a loud moan, shivering as she had a powerful orgasm. Naruto felt her insides convulse around him, tightening as juices flowed around his manhood. Unable to contain himself anymore, he gave one last thrust and shivered as he released inside of her. Their minds were a blur for several seconds as they lay panting on the bed. Naruto withdrew from her and gave her a kiss, which she happily returned.

''You know...you look good as a white hair pretty boy,'' Aqua whispered, cuddling up against him with a teasing grin.

"First thing tomorrow I'm dying my hair,'' Naruto mumbled as he kissed her forehead. The two lovers then slipped under the sheets as they resolve to live each day like it was there last.


End file.
